David Barriage
David Barriage (Londra 26 dicembre 1989 -) è un wrestler del Regno Unito attualmente sotto contratto con la World Bloody Fight Federation (WBFF) e con la Global Wrestling Federation (GWF) 'Gli Inizi' David nasce nell’east end londinese tra Bethnal Green e Whitechapel. Si innamora del wrestling dopo aver assistito dal vivo ad uno show EEWF (storica federazione inglese con sede a Londra) e decide di seguire questa passione cercando di diventare un wrestler professionista. Si iscrive in una palestra vicino casa ed inizia ad allenarsi molto duramente per raggiungere il suo obbiettivo. Dopo anni passati nei circuiti indipendenti del territorio londinese si trasferisce in Irlanda per rispondere alla chiamata della nascente Fight For Honor. 'Fight For Honor (2013-2016)' 'Debutto e vittoria dei Tag Team Titles' Barriage debutta nel corso della puntata numero 2 di Pipebomb con un promo al microfono in cui insulta l'Irlanda e il suo popolo. Questa sua "faida" con tutto ciò che è irlandese continua per qualche puntata salvo poi cessare in occasione della puntata numero 5 di Pipebomb dove Barriage, frustrato per non essere mai inserito come lottatore nello show, decide di rimanere a casa e non partecipare alla puntata. La settimana successiva Barriage ha un acceso diverbio con il commissioner Ambrose Doyle riguardo al problema del non-combattere. In occasione del primo ppv della 2FH, ancora una volta, Barriage non è inserito nella card e si presenta da Doyle per chiedere la rescissione del contratto. Doyle rifiuta dicendo di pazientare ancora un po' perché per lui ci sarà una grande novità. Barriage accetta e nel corso della serata viene annunciato che lui e Stuart MacBride faranno coppia contro Kuro e Adam Fender nel main event della successiva puntata di Pipebomb e che i vincitori saranno nominati primi 2FH Tag Team Champions. Nel Main event di Pipebomb #7 MacBride e Barriage (autochiamatisi Empire) sconfiggono Fender e Fujiwara (che ha sostituito Kuro) al termine di un bellissimo match laureandosi 2FH Tag Team Champions. Nelle settimane successive i campioni continuano la loro faida con i Bushido (Fender/Fujiwara) fino ad Harakiri dove si impongono in un triple treath match contro Bushido e Dev Adam confermandosi campioni. 'Dishonored e Tag Team Titles' Nel main event di Harakiri Barriage e MacBride intervengono in aiuto del campione Daniel Stuart e nella puntata successiva di Pipebomb i 3 annunciano di aver formato un'alleanza volta ad eliminare il Code Of Honor dalla 2FH, scelgono di chiamarsi Dishonored. I 3, a cui successivamente si unirà anche Jared Taylor, riescono nel loro intento di abolire il Code Of Honor e si rivelano poi come "conquistatori" per portare la 2FH sotto il controllo della R-Pro. Nel frattempo Barriage e MacBride continuano a dominare incontrastati la categoria Tag Team sconfiggendo uno dopo l'altro la Militia Romana Sacra, i Gallaghers e i Rated X. Nella puntata numero 20 di Pipebomb la MRS vince un match che consentirà loro di affrontare gli Empire per i titoli di coppia 2FH a Gateway Of Glory. Nella stessa puntata Jared Taylor annuncia che affronterà un uomo scelto da Wallace Lynch con i palio il controllo del 50% della federazione o lo scioglimento dei Dishonored. Nel PPV Barriage e MacBride escono sconfitti dall'incontro con la Militia Romana Sacra e perdono i titoli di coppia ma risultano, invece, attivi nel match tra Jared Taylor e Adam Fender che segna la vittoria di Taylor e la "conquista" da parte dei Dishonored del 50% della federazione irlandese. Nelle settimane successive al PPV gli Empire sembrano non curarsi minimamente di provare a riconquistare le cinture di coppia e finiscono coinvolti in una faida contro la Unreal Flight Society che sfocia in un match al PPV We Are The Champions dove gli Empire escono, a sorpresa, sconfitti. Durante la serata, però, i britannici si prendono la loro rivincita perchè ottengono una title shot contro la MRS (appena massacrata dagli Exiled Souls) e riconquistano i titoli di coppia 2FH. Dopo questa vittoria inizia una lunghissima faida con gli Exiled Souls per i titoli di coppia che vede gli Empire trionfare numerose volte salvo poi venire sconfitti, e perdere le cinture, a St.Patrick's Pain. Durante questo periodo hanno fine anche i Dishonored che vengono smantellati da Wallace Lynch. Jared Taylor viene licenziato mentre gli Empire, che già si erano allontanati da Taylor a Civil War lasciandolo da solo durante il main event, non subiscono alcuna conseguenza da parte di Lynch. Durante il PPV di Aprile della 2FH, St. Patrick's Pain, gli Empire vengono sconfitti dagli Exiled Souls a causa di un bruttissimo infortunio occorso a Stuart MacBride che lascia in inferiorità numerica Barriage che, da solo, soccombe agli Exiled Souls e perde le cinture. 'Carriera in singolo' Durante la puntata 39 di Pipebomb (quella successiva a St. Patrick's Pain) Barriage annuncia lo scioglimento degli Empire a causa dell'infortunio di MacBride e l'inizio di una nuova era per se stesso e per la Fight For Honor. Nei mesi successivi affronta diversi avversari venendo apprezzato per le sue qualità da singolo. Tra le "vittime" più importanti vi è Vassili Stoickov sconfitto a Where It All Began. Dopo quel match Barriage ottiene la nomina a primo sfidante del titolo Zero-Safety detenuto da Joey Di Maggio. I due si affrontano in un Ladder Match a Begging Of Fight dove, nonostante l'ottima prova, Barriage viene sconfitto. I due formano poi una strana alleanza che,però ha vita breve perchè già all'iPPV successivo, Harakiri, Di Maggio, per vincere il match contro Barriage che metterva in palio il titolo Zero-Safety in un 2-out of-3 Falls Match lo schiena illegalmente sancendo la rottura della loro alleanza. Nel Main Event della serata Barriage interviene contro Di Maggio favorendo la vittoria di Karl Barbarossa e attirandosi le antipatie di Brooke Carmichael sedate, però, dalla nuova CEO della Fight For Honor Zoey Di Maggio che promette a Barriage una nuova title shot allo Zero-Safety Championship reso vacante dopo l'infortunio di Joey. A Galaxian Wars Barriage affronta Tyler Clark e Devin Brooks per il titolo Zero-Safety ma, con la vittoria in pugno, abbandona incredibilmente il match lasciando la vittoria a Clark. Successivamente nel corso dello show si rivela essere un alleato dello stesso Clark al fianco di Zoey Di Maggio in quello che viene chiamato Project Lobotomy. Quest'alleanza consente a Barriage di ottenere una title shot per il titolo Irish da sfruttare all'iPPV Scream in cui il londinese, grazie all'ingresso di uno dei tre partecipanti al match, Stuart MacBride, nel Project Lobotomy, sconfigge Meinar Nystrom laureandosi Irish Champion per la prima volta. Dopo la vittoria con Nystrom l'avversario successivo è Kenny Jones che, contro ogni pronostico, sconfigge Barriage a Gateway To Glory II privando Barriage del titolo. David, forte dell'essere membro del Project Lobotomy, non viene ridimensionato dalla sconfitta ma finisce addirittura a combattere nel main event di We Are The Champions dove affronterà l'alleato e campione mondiale Charles Casey, Puzzle e l'ultra rivale Alpha Jack (che nel frattempo ha debuttato in 2FH) per il titolo mondiale 2FH. Lo scontro tra i quattro è molto violento e porta, addirittura, all'infortunio di Barriage dopo una Murder Drop di Alpha Jack sul tavolo dei commentatori. L'incontro viene vinto da Puzzle che diviene un membro attivo del Project Lobotomy grazie ad Andrew e Zoey Di Maggio che "tradiscono" Casey attaccandolo e facendogli perdere il titolo. Il giorno successivo all'iPPV viene riportato come l'infortunio di Barriage sia più serio del previsto e come il wrestler inglese non presenzierà a Pipebomb fino a data da destinarsi. Barriage ritorna qualche settimana e riprende la faida con Alpha Jack interrotta in WFS che porta i due a scontrarsi e a vedere vincitore Barriage. Successivamente Barriage partecipa allo Starway To Heaven match ma viene sconfitto da Meinar Nystrom (poi vincitore). Nel frattempo i problemi interni del Project Lobotomy portano al disfacimento della stable con gli Empire che disconoscono il nuovo leader Puzzle costandogli il titolo a Where It All Begins. Dopo l'iPPV Barriage finisce in una faida con Kenny Jones e Shitar Kasparjan con in palio una contendership per il titolo mondiale che vede proprio Barriage uscire vincitore. L'inglese inizia quindi una faida con Meinar Nystrom che vede i due scontrarsi a Valar Morghulis l'iPPV di Luglio 2015. Triple Crown Champion e 2FH Champion A Valar Morghulis Barriage sconfigge il campione Meinar Nystrom e si laurea per la prima volta 2FH World Heavyweight Champion. La vittoria gli consegna anche lo status di Triple Crown Champion, il primo in assoluto della storia della Fight For Honor. Nel primo mese di regno sconfigge Meinar Nystrom in un rematch titolato ma finisce vittima dell'incasso di Devin Brooks che lo schiena vincendo la cintura. Brooks lascia la federazione e viene istituito un nuovo titolo (2FH Title) che viene messo in palio a Yin e Yang in uno Starway To Heaven Match che vede Barriage entrare per penultimo e sconfiggere Puzzle e, ancora una volta, Meinar Nystrom per laurearsi primo 2FH Champion. A Pipebomb 100 Barriage sconfigge, nuovamente, Nystrom in un Ladder Match confermandosi campione. Al termine della puntata Devin Brooks ritorna in federazione con la vecchia cintura di campione. Tra i due nasce una rivalità che culmina nel main event della terza edizione di Gateway To Glory dove Barriage e Brooks si affrontano per l'unificazione delle cinture. Il match viene vinto da Barriage che, in una sola notte, mette fine alla sua losing streak a Gateway To Glory e, soprattutto, diventa il primo 2FH Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion. Dopo la vittoria Barriage viene attaccato da Selim Arkin e Ayrton Teixeira che, accompagnati da Scott Eriksen, si presentano come rappresentanti di Rampage giunti a GTG3 per lanciare un messaggio. Ne nasce una sfida tra roster che apre la strada ad un champion vs champion match a Galaxian Wars tra Barriage e Arkin che vede il turco uscirne vincitore grazie anche all'aiuto dell'nTo e di Teixeira. A fine match Barriage annuncia la ri-nascita dei Dishonored ponendosi a capo della stable formata da Tyler Clark, gli AKA e Pain. Con questa nuova versione dei Dishonored Barriage, ed i suoi alleati, controllano Pipebomb per mesi fino alla totale debacle di Where It All Began III dove tutti i membri dei Dishonored, compreso Barriage, perdono i loro titoli. La batosta subita fa incrinare i rapporti all'interno della stable tanto da portare ad uno scontro sia fisico che verbale tra Barriage e Tyler Clark con gli AKA in mezzo a loro. I due nuovi avversari (dopo essersi costati reciprocamente l'eliminazione nell'Only The Strongest Survive) si affrontano a Beginning of Fight 2016 in un match che vede la vittoria di David Barriage. Questo sarà l'ultimo incontro per Barriage nella federazione irlandese che, qualche settimana dopo, annuncia di chiudere i battenti con effetto immediato. 'Whole Fuckin Show (2014-2015)' A fine 2013 Barriage firma un contratto con la WFS e debutta durante il PPV Rome Total War nella Fuckipalooza valida per il titolo WFS. Barriage fa una buona prestazione ma viene eliminato da Rorschach. Dopo il PPV inizia una faida con Kurt Hammer che vede Barriage trionfare a Night Of The Scars in quello che è il suo debutto ufficiale in PPV per la WFS. Nella puntata numero 110 di Uprising (la prima in territorio USA) sconfigge Max Cougar ottenendo una title shot al titolo Internet per il PPV Anarchy In The USA. Al PPV affronta il campione Rorschach subendo una sonora sconfitta. Nelle settimane successive Barriage, che ritiene Rorschach una sorta di nemesi, sfida nuovamente il wrestler mascherato. I due si affrontano ad Uprising #114 dove a trionfare e a vincere il titolo Internet è David Barriage. Dopo la vittoria Barriage inizia ad autoproclamarsi come Diamante della Corona e inizia una faida con Selim Arkin con Barriage che sconfigge il turco a There Goes The Neighbourhood. Con il ritorno della WFS dopo la pausa estiva Barriage intraprende una faida con Alpha Jack. I due arrivano anche a: bruciare parte delle attrezzature della scuola di Barriage (Alpha Jack) e attaccare D-Wolf (il padre di Jack) (Barriage). I due collidono in un violentissimo Falls Count Anywhere match a One Step Closer che vede Jack vincere e conquistare il titolo dopo una lunghissima battaglia. Barriage ritorna in WFS in occasione di Anarchy X (ultimo show della federazione) dove sconfigge Aaron Lahart. Grazie alla sua militanza in WFS Barriage vince il premio Rookie Of The Year 2014 del sito internet specializzato EWW. 'Raven X-Project (2013 - )' Barriage partecipa, assieme a MacBride, come Empire allo show targato R-Pro The gRRRudge dove i due sconfiggono i Dev Adam difendendo i 2FH Tag Team Titles. I due inglesi combattono anche nello show Power To The People II dove vengono selezionati per affrontare Rocky e V (che si rivelerà poi Red Scream) per i titoli FWF Tag Team perdendo, però, l'incontro. La collaborazione tra Barriage e la R-Pro continua con altri due match. Il primo, combattuto in coppia con Rachel Stowen, vede i due uscire sconfitti contro Apha Jack e Alyson mentre il secondo, un match a tre valevole per una shot all'FWF World Heavyweight Title, vede vittorioso, ancora una volta, la sua nemesi Alpha Jack che sconfigge Barriage e Shane Hero. Dopo una lunghissima assenza Barriage ritorna in R-Pro facendo coppia con Slythered (interpretato da un suo allievo) per partecipare al Me, Myself & World Tag League 2015. I due sconfiggono Puzzle e Darkside Puzzle, Selim Arkin & Raged V e Denny Leone & Denny Locker vincendo il torneo e ottenendo così una title shot al titolo mondiale FWF che i due dovranno "giocarsi" in in one on one match. A Symposium 2016 Slythered shocka il mondo sconfiggendo Barriage grazie, però, alla distrazione di Denny Leone ai danni della East End Machine. Successivamente Barriage si "appropria" della title shot di Slythered fallendo però l'assalto al titolo di Child of Havoc in due occasioni. A Maggio 2016 Barriage annuncia la propria partecipazione all'edizione 2016 dell'8th King of Rome Tournament. Nel primo turno del torneo, tuttavia, Barriage non riesce a qualificarsi perdendo contro Hun Baldone e KGS in un triple treath match senza, però, venire schienato. World Bloody Fighting Federation (2014 - ) A fine ottobre 2014 Barriage firma un contratto con la WBFF per combattere sotto la maschera di Slythered (vedi profilo). Il debutto ufficiale avviene nella puntata numero 13 di Bloody Desperation. Il primo feud che vede Slythered impegnato è una sfida contro Sheenan che vede il mascherato uscire vincitore. Dopo questa breve faida Slythered viene nominato come uno dei 12 partecipanti allo Scent Of Glory Elimination Chamber Match di Maniacs VII. La carriera di Slythered prosegue con la vittoria del King Of Fight Title contro Jumala durante Symphony of Darkness ma perdendolo la settimana successiva contro Gaijin, a questa seguono altre sconfitte che convinco Barriage a lasciare la WBFF. La dirigenza, però, propone un nuovo contratto a Barriage che abbandona la gimmick di Slythered e si presenta con il suo vero nome durante Bloody Desperation 4x01. Questo cambio di attitude facilita Barriage che, in poco tempo, risale i ranking arrivando a sfidare Wizard, e a sconfiggerlo, per il WBFF King Of Fight Championship a The Last War 2015. Barriage inizia a proclamarsi miglior King of Fight della storia e promette di raggiungere le 5 difese consecutive ma fallisce nel suo intento perchè al PPV Survivor of The Ring 2015 perde il titolo a causa di una stipulazione che genera molte controversie e che, proprio a causa della stipulazione stessa, vede Barriage addirittura non partecipare al match che sancisce il nuovo King Of Fight. Dopo la sconfitta Barriage affronta Skyblue per una title shot al Desperation Iron Man Champonship e sconfigge il wrestler mascherato grazie alla distrazione fondamentale di Pshyco Roman. Barriage prova l'assalto al titolo venendo sconfitto in un fatal-4-way match a Gates of Hell 2015, dopodichè partecipa all'Extreme Rumble entrando come numero 1 venendo eliminato per quart'ultimo da Sheenan. Dopo Extreme Rumble Barriage viene inserito nello Scent Of Glory per Maniacs ma viene eliminato quasi subito da Daniel Stuart (che aveva debuttato in WBFF ad Extreme Rumble ed era stato eliminato da Barriage), tra i due ne nasce una rivalità che porterà a tre scontri e che vedrà coinvolti anche personaggi del presente e del passato dei due wrestler. La faida si concluderà con la vittoria di Daniel Stuart in uno Last Man Standing Steel Cage Match con un conteggio, però, irregolare che verrà, comunque, ufficializzato dalla WBFF. Dopo questa "sconfitta" Barriage si concentra sul WBFF Survival Championship arrivando, a The People's Choice, ad un millisecondo dalla vittoria ma fallendo l'assalto alla cintura. Il titolo arriva, però, al PPV successivo, Survivor of The Ring 2016 in un Ladder Match che vede contrapposti Barriage, Aaron Kirk, Enfant Prodige, Zed e la Survival Champion Crystal Houghton. Nel corso del match, che vedeva in palio sia il titolo Survival che il passaggio al turno successivo del SOTR, Barriage riesce a staccare la cintura laureandosi così WBFF Survival Champion per la prima volta in carriera. Nella puntata successiva di Bloody Desperation Barriage introduce una versione "customizzata" del Survival Championship chiamata WBFF Indipendent Championship annunciando che questo porterà a grandi novità per il titolo. Vita Privata e Curiosità Barriage è fidanzato con la wrestler Rachel Stowen . I due hanno ufficializzato la loro relazione durante lo show WTF The F-World #87. È proprietario e capo-allenatore della Empire Wrestling School una scuola di wrestling aperta da Barriage stesso a fine agosto 2014 a Londra. Ha gran parte del corpo ricoperta da tatuaggi tra cui spiccano tre grosse stelle rosse sulla parte superiore del petto (da qui il soprannome Three Stars Superstar) 'Nel Wrestling' Mosse Finali *Green Light (Diamond Cutter) *East End (Crippler Crossface) Trade-Mark Moves * Cold Blood (Superkick) * Red Spire (Pedigree) Mosse Caratteristiche *suplexes *clothesline *powerbomb *spinebuster *powerslam *pelè kick *dropkick *elbow smash *DDT *impaler DDT *stomps *chops *facebuster *bulldog *lou thetz press *atomic drop *flying elbow smash *suicide dive *legdrop *running splash *baseball slide *spear *pescado Titoli e Riconoscimenti : Fight For Honor :*2FH Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion (x2) :*2FH Tag Team Champion (x2) with Stuart MacBride :* 2FH Irish Champion (x1) :* 2FH Tag Team Of The Year 2014 (as Empire w/Stuart MacBride) :* Triple Crown Champion (x1 - 2015) : Whole Fuckin' Show :*WFS Internet Title (x1) : World Bloody Fight Federation :*WBFF Undisputed Heavyweight Champion (x1 - current) :*WBFF Indipendent Champion (x1) :*WBFF King Of Fight Champion (x2) - (1 as Slythered) : Raven Project :*Me, Myself & World Tag League 2015 (with Slythered) Global Wrestling Federation :*GWF Extreme Champion (x1 - current) : Extra :* EWW Rookie Of The Year 2014 Theme Song Godsmack - I Stand Alone Dream Theatre - The Enemy Inside - come Slythered God Save The Queen (Rock Version) - come Empire in coppia con Stuart MacBride Roy Jones - Can't Be Touched - Dishonored Category:Wrestler Inglesi Category:WFS Wrestlers Category:2FH Wrestlers Category:Raven Project Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Britannici